epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Valkyrie
The Neon Valkyrie is a boss in . It is fought at the end of the Iron Fortress together with Lance, replacing the old Valkyrie Tank. Appearance The Neon Valkyrie is a black, sleek, futuristic hovercraft version of the Valkyrie Tank used by Lance in previous games. It has five razor blades on the front of it, two machine gun turrets, a set of headlights that resemble the Laser Turret as well as a pair of exhaust pipes on the back fins. The Iron Fortress symbol (a White "X" surrounded by a black circle) is emblazoned on its side, and red lines run along it like the Cosmic Monoliths. Also of note is that the Neon Valkyrie has an active nuclear reactor, and is the smallest vehicle of its kind to operate with oneComment by Lance during the Neon Valkyrie fight, Epic Battle Fantasy 5; more importantly, it has enough fissile material to not only run itself but also freely load and operate Nuclear Bombs. The Neon Valkyrie also has a pair of metal blocks on its side; the function of these is unknown. Most of the plating of the Neon Valkyrie is made out of Titanium, which means it is made out of the strongest material available, with the exception of Mythril (which was rejected in favor of Titanium on account of being unrealistically expensiveComment by Lance during the Neon Valkyrie fight, Epic Battle Fantasy 5, which fits in with Mythril Shards being the single most expensive crafting material). In comparison to the Valkyrie Tank, the Neon Valkyrie has the same forward facing spikes and machine guns as the original tank, as well as a hatch from which turrets can emerge (albeit one that looks quite different), but has otherwise been largely redesigned with technology reverse-engineered from Cosmic Monoliths. Overview ... It can summon Harpoon Turrets, Laser Turrets and Nuclear Bombs. Despite starting the battle with a Cannon Turret, it cannot summon more of them. Unlike most foes in EBF5, Neon Valkyrie cannot be captured to be used as a summon. Statistics and non-elemental attacks, and it can change its turret attachment. |HP = 3400 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 170 |AP = 26 |SP = 26 |Gold = 310 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = N/A* |thunder = -80% |bio = 100% |bomb = -50% |water = -50% |wind = 100% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |poison&virus = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 20% |magdown = 20% |defdown = 20% |mdedown = 20% |accdown = 20% |evadown = 20% |item1name = Nano Fibre |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Nano Fibre |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Gunpowder |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Dark Rune |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Plutonium Core |item5chance = 100% }} and non-elemental attacks, and it can change its turret attachment. |HP = 3400 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 170 |AP = 26 |SP = 26 |Gold = 310 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = N/A* |fire = 100% |thunder = -80% |bio = 100% |bomb = -50% |earth = 50% |water = 100% |wind = 100% |dark = 200% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |poison&virus = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |weaken&tired = 50% |curse&bad luck = 50% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 40% |magdown = 40% |defdown = 40% |mdedown = 40% |accdown = 40% |evadown = 40% |item1name = Nano Fibre |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Nano Fibre |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Gunpowder |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Dark Rune |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Plutonium Core |item5chance = 100% }} Attack and Abilities Stagger to the front on Hard or Epic difficulties. Cannot be countered. |Attack2 = Slam |Target2 = All |Power2 = 110 |Type2 = Physical |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 50% chance of 2x Burn on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used when the turret/bomb slot is empty |Attack3 = Machineguns |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 200/15 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bomb |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Note3 = Instead of targeting completely randomly, after each hit there's a 25% chance to swap to a different target. |Attack4 = Honk |Target4 = All |Power4 = 22/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4= |Acc4 = 200% |Crit4 = 0% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Engine Rev |Target5 = Self |StatusStrength5 = 80% 80% |StatusIcon5= |Notes5 = Both buff strengths increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Start of Battle → Ram Start of turn: * Summon score ≥ 3; ** If Foe Remix is enabled → Summons a Nuclear Bomb; ** Otherwise → Summons a Laser Turret if >69% HP, a Harpoon Turret if >39% HP and a Nuclear Bomb otherwise. * Summon Score increases by 1 if the Neon Valkyrie's turret/bomb slot is empty (checked at the start of Neon Valkyrie's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. * Summoned foes will be at the same level as Neon Valkyrie. Action: * If Syphoned or Berserked → Ram (1/2), Machineguns (1/2); * If no other foes are left → Slam (3/5); ** <39% HP and the Neon Valkyrie has less than a 25% Evade buff → Engine Rev (2/5); ** <74% HP and a randomly selected player doesn't have a Defence debuff → Honk (2/15), Ram (2/15), Machineguns (2/15); ** Otherwise → Ram (1/5), Machineguns (1/5); * If the turret/bomb slot is empty → Slam (1/5); ** <39% HP and the Neon Valkyrie's Evade buff is lower than 20% → Engine Rev (4/5); ** <74% HP and a randomly selected player doesn't have a Defence debuff → Honk (4/15), Ram (4/15), Machineguns (4/15); ** Otherwise → Ram (2/5), Machineguns (2/5); * <39% HP and the Neon Valkyrie has less than a 25% Evade buff → Engine Rev; * <74% HP and a randomly selected player doesn't have a Defence debuff → Honk (1/3), Ram (1/3), Machineguns (1/3); * Otherwise → Ram (1/2), Machineguns (1/2). Unlike most other foes, Neon Valkyrie doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Strategy Equipment Defensively, resistance should be a priority since it's the most common element both Lance and the Neon Valkyrie use (though Neon Valkyrie also uses a lot of non-elemental attacks), with and being important secondary resistances due to Lance's use of the Flame Shot and Plasma Shot skill trees. Offensively, focus on Thunder and to a lesser extent Bomb and , this will allow you to take care quickly of the Neon Valkyrie, and once Lance is alone he's much less of a threat. For Matt in particular the choice between Water and Thunder can go either way. The Sapphire Saint boasts significantly more power and more useful stats than the Lightning Shard, but the difference in vulnerability means that the Lightning Shard will technically have slightly more power. That said, Torrent is stronger than Shock, meaning that using the Sapphire Saint and Torrent will overcome the small amount more damage Lightning Shard gets. Battle It's a good idea to start with Natalie's 7th Heaven Limit Break to buff up everyone and also heal the damage done by the tank's entrance Ram. Neon Valkyrie is generally the bigger threat here, so focus on using Thunder attacks on it while boosting them with the Wet status effect and also try to inflict on it if possible to lower its Defences. If Matt has the Sapphire Saint, having him bombard the tank with Torrent while Natalie uses Thunderbolt will allow for serious damage output. The Cannon Turret can be easily dispatched by having Natalie it with Mute, which will make it Surrender (this also works against Laser Turrets and Nuclear Bombs). As the Neon Valkyrie gets weaker, it will start to use Engine Rev, which causes its Accuracy and Evade to skyrocket. While the Evade buff isn't too much of an issue due to the Neon Valkyrie's low base Evade, the Accuracy buff essentially guarantees all of its attacks will hit. Unfortunately, if the player negates the buffs they will just be replaced next turn; how the player deals with this can vary. It may be worth it to have one player keep ling it, or using Red Flybot to remove/invert the buffs, though the latter will chew through the party's SP rather quickly. One novel idea for dealing with this would be to abuse the Neon Valkyrie's response to Syphon. Once the Neon Valkyrie is weak enough and uses Engine Rev, invert its buffs with Red Flybot. Then, have Natalie use Mute to trap it into using Ram and Machine Guns. With the 60% debuff to Accuracy in effect a high-Evade based set of equipment for the players should let them dodge the vast majority of blows (try to also inflict to keep the debuff from decaying); can also be used instead of Syphon, but it'll be more risky due to the power boost it grants. Once the Neon Valkyrie is down, Lance by himself isn't much of a threat. It is best to work on bringing him down to under 29% HP (try to not go below 19% HP, or he'll start spamming Unload every turn) while building up Natalie's Limit Break bar and then use 7th Heaven again to make him Surrender. Trivia * When first fought during the ambush, the Neon Valkyrie's Accuracy and Attack are multiplied by 100 to ensure its Ram attack wipes out your party. If the party somehow manages to survive anyway, it'll keep ramming the party every turn, it's possible to win the encounter by having Natalie spam Genesis, though this won't change the following events in any way. References Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses